How was your day?
by Inufever
Summary: InuYasha seems to have come home late for some reason. His explanation better be a good one for Kagome before he's in some BIG trouble. Find out just why he's so late, will it break their relationship or is it one of those small busy night excuses...


Michelle Gabay

1/7/07

Creative Writing pd1

**How was your day?**

The keys unlock the latch keeping the door from being broken into. A tall man at the age of 27 walks into his quiet and dark apartment which causes him to assume his wife and son are fast asleep. It seems reasonable to him because of the hour of the evening. His feet pad toward the kitchen where he switches the light on, darkness now being driven out. He checks the clock at the top of the white wall that states that it is currently 2 in the morning. He hadn't even realized how late it was till now. His wife would probably be upset with him in the morning. She had been expecting him 6 hours earlier. Unfortunately, he'd been held up by a slight dilemma. It was all because of Naraku, head of Eveoy Corporation; also known as his long time rival.

Before his father passed away 2 years before, he'd been the head of the Akuma Corporation trying to ensure that Naraku's company didn't become the city's better choice. He worked hard to keep his company under control and now his youngest son was the head. So far it was slightly difficult knowing that Naraku could use his manipulative ways to get under people's skin to bring them down.

The now head of the Akuma Corporation and owner of this apartment opens his fridge to find the evening's leftover supper and grabs it to toss into the microwave. He thinks about the events that had occurred not to long ago, listening to the low humming of the heating device that holds his dinner. The beeping sound that indicates his food is ready, goes off taking him by surprise and makes his bones jump and his skin produce chills. He opens the little microwave door and takes his food out to bring to the dining table. When he sits down, he feels a rush of exhaustion wash over his body and take control. With every bite that he takes, his eyes droop lower and when his head falls forward, he opens them straight and repeats his chronic action. He gives in and stands up, walking back to the kitchen, this time to wash his dish and switch the light off. He walks over to the first door in his path and opens it, examining it's inhabitants. He hears the soft, deep breaths coming from his 3 year old son, sleeping in his toddler's bed and covered by the safety of Spiderman as his mind occupies itself with sweet little dreams. A tug on his lips occur, making him feel every speck of love in his heart for the little guy.

The door is pulled back into place being left open a crack before he walks to the next door where his wife sleeps. He turns the knob slowly, hoping she won't wake up by the sound of the door opening. She's a light sleeper, and even the sound of wind rushing past her window could wake her up. He closes the door and goes into the bathroom built inside the master bedroom. This time, he'll have to be extra quiet when closing this door so that he'll be able to turn on the bathroom's light. He pushes the door slowly, his heart beat growing faster as he prays that his wife's sleeping form does not shoot up from their bed. When it completely closes, he lets out a sigh of relief and switches on the light so that he can undress. He figures that he won't be able to get a shower because she would definitely wake up then. He doesn't feel like explaining everything to her this late into the night. He finally undresses himself, washes his face and brushes his teeth knowing that the sound of running water would be blocked out by the door. His eyes look into the mirror, seeing a wilted person finally ready for bed. The amber eyes have dark circles with it's lids lowered to a millimeter. His long black hair is ruffled to the side and many small strands have become out of place. He decides to take his aching body to bed before he turns out the light and closes the door. Although, he is as cautious as he was when first closing the door, it isn't good enough to succeed in keeping his wife asleep.

"InuYasha?" He hears her questionable tone through the pitch black room. She is obviously unaware of anything that is currently happening.

"Yeah, it's me sweetheart" InuYasha gives in response as he pulls over the sheets and gets into the bed. He lays down under their dark blue satin sheets and wraps his arm around his wife. He slowly rubs her stomach to soothe her back to deep relaxation.

"What time is it?" She asks.

"It's late, just go back to sleep. We'll talk in the morning alright Kagome? Love you" InuYasha says to avoid further conversation.

"Okay Inu. Love you too. Night" Kagome gives in, still practically sleeping. InuYasha gives her a kiss on the lips and lets sleep overcome him, his body falling into sweet bliss.

**The next morning-**

"InuYasha!" Kagome yells, standing over the bed that holds the very dead asleep man called her husband. InuYasha's eyes squinted at the bright light coming from the window of a beautiful day. Kagome rips the sheets aside and stands in front of the bed flustered and red with anger. She had remembered that InuYasha came home while she and their son were already asleep, which meant that he came home late. Kagome isn't going to just let him off the hook with no explanation.

"InuYasha!?" Kagome yells again.

"Yes Kagome?" InuYasha says now sitting up from their bed and rubbing his sleepy eyes. His voice is groggy and his hair is now all over the place. His eyes are at the same level as they were last night and his skin has goosebumps from the sudden disappearance of his warmth.

"InuYasha, where were you last night? We waited for you and you just never show up? What was so important that you couldn't just blow it off for a night with your family?"

"We?" InuYasha asked, knowing exactly who she was talking about.

"InuYasha, this is no time for joking around. I made a special dinner for the three of us and I was rather devastated to find that you never arrived. You could have been dead in the streets and I wouldn't have known. You didn't even bother to call." Kagome says not bursting into tears. She puts her hands on her.

"Kagome I'm so sorry-"

"No, I don't want a sorry. I want you to be here with your family. I know it's your duty to uphold your father's company but don't you think that spending a little time with your family would be something nice for once?"

InuYasha stands up and wraps his arms around Kagome and kisses her forehead. He wipes the tears from her face and looks straight into her deep brown eyes.

"Look Kagome, I know that i haven't been here very often for the past few weeks but I need to explain something to you. I need to tell you what happened last night. Hopefully you'll understand."

Kagome takes a few moments to think about this and nodded. They sit on their bed and InuYasha lets out a deep breath before starting.

"First of all, where's Shiro?" InuYasha asks, wondering where his son is. He hadn't heard a peep from him all morning so far.

"He's at a play date at Sango's I'll be picking him up in the afternoon."

"Oh okay well here I go..."

**Flashback- **8am, Yesterday morning

"I'll see you later alright, Love you" InuYasha says to Kagome before giving her a quick kiss on the lips and running to his car. He drives off, starting his way to work. Today is the special day at his job. Today is the day where InuYasha's company brings down Eveoy Corp. for good. This day had been set for months and now it has come. InuYasha drives, smiling forward as if everything he saw were rainbows and butterflies. The sound of classical music blared through the speakers when InuYasha slipped in a CD. The same smile stuck to his lips the whole ride there just knowing what was to soon happen.

InuYasha arrives 20 minutes later and gets out of his car, starting to walk towards his office building, where he'd see rushing employees. He walks in greeting everyone he passes.

"Good morning Mr.Akuma. It seems that everything is in place for our plan. We just need to know what time to set the bombs so that only the building is destroyed and not the people. We can not risk any guesses sir. We want to have every single being out of the building before we do anything" InuYasha's assistant babbles on about the company's mission. They are walking fast paced to InuYasha's office. InuYasha reads paper's given to him from all directions and unconsciously tosses them to his assistant.

"Alright, so we've got everything set. Make sure all the people are out...hmm I'd say about 12ish? Give or take maybe? You'll figure it out right? You know I've got a lot of work to get through today. We have to make sure everything goes smoothly" InuYasha says walking into his office and shutting the door, leaving a confused and stressed assistant behind it.

In the next few hours, InuYasha has completed the payments, list of people actually taking action in the mission, made all phone calls for the facts on Eveoy Corp. and the future investments for the company. He suspects that something isn't right. Something is missing from this big situation. Usually, he'd be on the phone off the hooks for hours and hours on end yelling in competition with Naraku. Who would get the better visitors and ratings? They'd both say I and continue their ranting endlessly. This was the hotel business after all and everyone wants to be the best. For service, food, activities, structure, everything.

"Naraku's up to something" InuYasha finally realizes, standing up to inform everyone. It's too late though. In the next second, screaming is heard from outside his office. InuYasha rushes to the door and throws it open, witnessing Eveoy security shooting up the place like a war zone. InuYasha didn't know how these people could have trespassed. He goes back into his office and runs over to his desk. He grabs some keys in his pocket and unlocks the bottom drawer where a gun is lying, waiting to be used. InuYasha jumps over his desks and shoots, each time hitting one of Eveoy's security.

"Akitoshi!" InuYasha yells over to his assistant who is currently cowering in a corner. He looks up at InuYasha in such relief.

"Sir-"

"No time to talk, we need to bomb their buildings now!"

"But sir, there are still people there! We couldn't!"

"I know what to do! They're already invading us, we have to do it. We have to do it now!" Inuyasha yells and runs off, shooting other security attacking his company. Akitoshi nods, overwhelmed by the scene and runs to the nearest phone to confirm the start of their mission.

InuYasha runs, shooting every security of Eveoy in his path. He goes into a room where he knows he's kept some ammo. In a special safe behind a small radiator in the bathroom. He reloads and back into the main room to leave. But the phone rings, making InuYasha's heart race. He knows who it is but he's afraid to answer. His company is going down in flames and InuYasha just stood there for a couple of seconds, thinking about what to do next. He answers thew phone.

"What do you want Naraku? How did you know about this!?" There is laughter heard on the other line.

"InuYasha, why so hostel? I just called to ask you how you were doing" InuYasha feels his face heating up with anger. He thinks about how someone could have found out about his plan.

"Cut the shit Naraku, what the hell do you want? Your security is bringing down my whole company upstairs already."

"Well, I'd like to to surrender first of all and then...how about 2 bill- No, 5 billion dollars"

"You know I don't have that type of money. Plus, why would I ever give you a dime?"

"Because InuYasha, if this doesn't happen soon, your whole company will be six feet under along with their head too." Naraku laughs again, this time more obnoxiously. "So, I suggest you get that money and surrender before I get more than just you and this company"

"You stay the fuck away from my family I tell you!" InuYasha yells, rage building up to it's fullest. Naraku though, hadn't heard having hung up already.

InuYasha sprints back upstairs to find chaos grown wilder than before. He finds Akitoshi on the phone, his hands shaking and his body jumping when a loud crash is heard near him. Gun shots are heard throughout the entire office and screaming is not but a mere short distance away. InuYasha walks over to Akitoshi after shooting another security officer coming after him from behind and punching another who seemed to have wanted to get some pleasure before finishing the job on a terribly frightened woman. He shoots him and goes over to Akitoshi who has now hung up the phone.

"Sir, we have sent our people out to plant the bombs in their building and we are now ready to confirm" Akitoshi is sweating at the forehead and chest where a few of his buttons have been undone. His hair is completely out of place and his black rimmed glasses balanced on his nose are now crooked.

"Alright then, set them off in 5. I want to have a drink when I watch this show" InuYasha says and walks over to the window to witness his soon to be masterpiece.

Akitoshi brings InuYasha a glass of celebration Scotch and stands next to him, waiting for the explosion to happen. He looks down at his watch and counts down from 10.

"10.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1..." BOOM! An explosion takes place, flames coming from the building and smoke floating up i n the night sky. People in the streets turn to look at the scene, some running and some just standing there watching the building go down in flames. Another big explosion is heard, causing the building to start collapsing. In a distance, you could see sirens of firefighters and police coming. InuYasha smiles, taking a sip of his alcohol, his eyes gleaming with achievement.

InuYasha drives home a little after the streets are cleared and questions are ask. InuYasha is free to go. He drives home thinking about how lucky he was to have worked in the building next to Eveoy Corp. Which was now dust and grime.

**Back to Present time-**

"That's why you got home so late?" Kagome asks, her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, you don't believe me? Just go downtown"

"Sure InuYasha, I'll go check it out. We can go together, as a family?" Kagome's eyes light up, eager to hear InuYasha's answer.

"Definitely sweetheart" InuYasha smiles, seeing a big smile come across her face.

"Oh perfect! I can go pick up Shiro right now!" Kagome says before jumping up to get the keys. InuYasha sits there a couple of seconds, feeling the greatest joy set upon his heart. He is back home, safe and sound with his family. InuYasha stands up to go after Kagome.

"Wait, Kagome, I'm coming with!"


End file.
